Si la vida fuera un baile
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: historia terminada!
1. ¿Qué importa un nombre?

SI LA VIDA FUERA UN BAILE... 

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos me personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K Rowling, bla, bla, bla... mejor lo pongo que así me curo en salud...

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Qué importa un nombre?**

**Maldito Ron** pensaba Hermione tirada en su cama **¿Es que no se puede comportar nunca como una persona normal?**

Hermione Granger contaba ya con 17 años de edad, se encontraba en el valle Godric Gryffindor, en la reconstruida casa de los padres de Harry, vivía junto a este y Ron Weasley.

Vivir con Ron la desquiciaba, el chico tenía la increíble capacidad de volverla loca, en ocasiones la miraba con una cara que inequívocamente reflejaba sus sentimientos, pero en los escasos momentos en los que ambos parecían a punto de acercarse, el chico daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados tornándose frío como el hielo, y ella, sinceramente, ya estaba harta.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su armario, cogió una falda vaquera de tablas, una camiseta rosa con escote, espalda aire y que enseñaba el ombligo bastante provocativa, unas botas altas de tacón y punta color cáscara de huevo y una cazadora vaquera de Calvin Klein.

Tras colocarse todo el vestuario se miró al espejo y sonrió, el tiempo que llevaba en la casa lo había empleado para practicar nuevos hechizos y nuevas pociones, entre ellas una poción alisadora permanente (para contrarrestar sus efectos había que aplicarse otro tipo de poción) que le dejaba el pelo liso y brillante, el cual se deslizaba gentilmente por su espalda y se movía de un lado a otro cada vez ella movía la cabeza o caminaba.

Bajó las escaleras ya preparada y se dirigió al salón donde tenía su bolso.

**-¿Te vas? **–preguntó Ron con una ceja levantada.

-**Sí... **– respondió ella sin mirarlo **- voy a tomar algo...**

**-¿Tú sola? **– preguntó Harry - **¿otra vez?**

-**Pues sí... **– dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-**Te acompañamos **– dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.

-**Hacedlo si podéis... **– dijo Hermione saliendo al exterior de la casa y desapareciendo.

-**Ron... se está hartando... **– dijo Harry cuando la chica desapareció – **debes hacer algo...**

**-¿Para qué...? **– Preguntó el chico con un tono lastimero en su voz – **algún día llegara Krum y ella se irá con él...**

-**Pero... ¿aun sigues con esas? **– Preguntó Harry ladeando la cabeza con una mueca cansina – **alguien te la acabará quitando, y no creo que tenga que ser necesariamente Krum, pero como tú veas, yo no puedo obligarte a nada...**

-**La máscara señorita... **– dijo el portero del "Avada Kedavra "a Hermione – **en este tiempo de oscuridad nadie desea ser reconocido...**

Hermione cogió lentamente la máscara que le tendía el portero y se la colocó sobre el rostro, la máscara recordaba vagamente a la de los mortífagos pero esta tapaba solo hasta la nariz dejando la parte inferior del rostro al descubierto para así poder beber sin tener que quitársela.

El "Avada Kedavra "era un nuevo local que se encontraba en la separación del callejón Diagón y el callejón knockturn, su letrero rezaba **" Avada Kedavra " un local de muerte **, Hermione siempre reía ante esa frase. El interior era oscuro y semejaba una cueva, allí había gente de todas clases, la chica había aprendido a moverse por locales de ese tipo con la intención de ayudar a la orden del fénix y con el tiempo se había acomodado a ellos.

**-Ponme un whisky de fuego... **– le dijo al camarero cuando llegó a la barra.

Le pusieron la bebida y ella tras pagarla cogió el vaso y se bebió el contenido, en su sexto año en Hogwarts, el último cursado, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente beber tal brebaje, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y con ellos... las costumbres.

Intercambió un par de palabras con la bruja que tenía a su derecha, siempre se sorprendía de lo diferente que sonaba la voz en ese local a causa de un hechizo que impregnaba el ambiente, "**toda protección para evitar ser conocido era poca** " le había dicho el camarero en una ocasión " **imagina que viene aquí Harry Potter o alguno de sus amigos y hay mortífagos dentro.** ", Hermione encontró el comentario bastante realista dada su identidad.

Llevaba unos minutos en la barra cuando una mano la toco en el hombro, ella se dio media vuelta de un respingo pensando que Harry y Ron la habían encontrado, pero no era ellos... delante suya se encontraba un chico alto, de pelo rubio largo y liso perfectamente peinado, con porte erguido, ropa muy elegante y unos ojos grises que se vislumbraban a través de las rendijas de la máscara.

**-¿Bailas?** – preguntó el desconocido tendiéndole la mano de manera caballerosa.

Hermione tomó su mano gustosa e hipnotizada por sus ojos, su aroma recordaba mucho al perfume "Ultraviolet man "de Paco Rabanne, una fragancia muggle que inundaba su sentido olfativo de una manera maravillosa.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista comenzó a sonar una música que semejaba muchísimo a la salsa muggle.

**Bien...** pensó Hermione **esto sé bailarlo, por lo menos no quedaré mal**

Pero cuando comenzó a bailar se dio cuenta de que aunque no tuviese el menor sentido del ritmo daría igual, puesto que él, la guiaba con gran maestría, dando giros que con la mayoría de la gente serían imposible y moviendo las caderas a un ritmo casi frenético.

-**Se te da muy bien el baile...** – dijo su acompañante en su oído.

-**Gracias...** – respondió la aludida – **pero no es nada comparada contigo.**

El chico rió y hubo algo tanto en el tono de voz como en la risa que a Hermione le resultó muy familiar, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único en lo que quería centrarse era el sensual baile que estaba llevando a cabo con su increíble acompañante.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en una zona más oscura en la que las figuras difícilmente se distinguían y de pronto... la música cesó y con ella... el baile.

El extraño fijó sus ojos en ellas con mayor intensidad y rozó los labios de ella con su dedo pulgar separándolos levemente. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir apresuradamente y se desbocó cuando notó que el chico acercaba el rostro al suyo y por raro que parezca... no lo impidió. En contra de lo que todo el mundo, incluso ella misma, pudiese espera... besó a ese desconocido. Su aroma la envolvía, los labios de él se movían de forma experta contagiando los suyos con su habilidad y el tacto de su lengua era... indescriptible... Fue el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida, aunque claro..., solo tenía el de Krum para comparar. Cuando el beso cesó, él acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Hermione y simplemente dijo:

**-Mañana, misma hora, mismo sitio...**

Y tras eso se fue dejando a una descolocada Hermione deseando fervientemente el momento de reencontrarse con ese desconocido de quien no conocía ni su nombre.

-**No lo entiendo...** – decía Ron - **¿a dónde irá? Cada vez que sale así llega de madrugada y nunca nos cuenta nada...**

-**Por enésima vez Ron...** –dijo Harry- **no tengo la menos idea de a donde va, ni con quien, ni porque...**

-**Me voy a la cama**- respondió el chico con un gesto contrariado – **total... no voy a conseguir que me diga nada cuando llegue...**

Harry vio como su amigo se iba y se quedo solo en el salón cavilando, ya se habían desecho de los Horcruxes, incluida Nagini, algo que al señor oscuro lo había enfurecido en sobremanera puesto que ya volvía a ser mortal. Nada podría evitar ya el enfrentamiento final, por una parte Harry deseaba que llegase el momento decisivo, se esforzaría al máximo para poder acabar con él de una vez por todas y volver al lado de Ginny... Ginny... siempre que pensaba en ella su mente volaba... incluso le parecía estar oliendo su aroma... un segundo... no se lo parecía, lo olía de verdad.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny Weasley quitándose la capucha de su capa negra y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, fue corriendo hasta ella y le puso las manos en los hombros para mirarla a los ojos y decirle:

-**Ginny... ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Os han atacado?**

El corazón de Harry latía apresuradamente, pero se relajó un poco cuando la chica negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede?** – pregunto Harry - **¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

-**Lloro porque esto es un sin vivir** – dijo la chica con la voz quebrada por el llanto **– me paso las noches en vela preguntándome si estarás bien, ruego cada día para volverte a ver.**

El chico iba a replicar pero Ginny lo cortó:

-**Sé lo que me vas a decir, que esto es para protegerme, que es lo correcto, pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo lo que realmente quiero es estar contigo…**

-**Ginny…** - dijo él con los ojos vidriosos… - **cuando derrote a Voldemort...**

**-¡NI SIQUERA SABES SI VAS A VENCER!** – dijo ella desesperada – **Y si no lo consigues… podría ser el final para todos, déjame disfrutar de estos momentos a tu lado, podrían ser lo últimos… por favor… he estado practicando con la magia para que no tengas que preocuparte por mí…**

Harry no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó a ella y la besó, realmente la quería y no podía ocultar la verdad que se ocultaba tras esas palabras.

Hermione volvía al hogar bajo su recién adquirida capa de invisibilidad, tras quitarse la capa, abrió la puerta y entró en el salón, encontrándose a sus dos amigos besándose como si hubiese mañana, se quedó petrificada en el lugar sin saber que hacer, tras unos instantes, ambos repararon en la presencia de la chica y las mejillas de los tres adoptaron un color rojo intenso.

-**Perdonad por la interrupción** – se disculpó la recién llegada – **ya me voy a mi cuarto…**

Acto seguido, subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto, en donde cerró la puerta de desvistió y se metió en cama.

Todas las noches, sin excepción, Ronald Weasley pasaba por su mente, pero esa, fue desplazado por cierto rubio…

Cuando Hermione se despertó se estiró en su cama y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior se levantó de un brinco y canturreando. Tras ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes bajo a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina, el interrogatorio de Ron no se hizo esperar.

-**Buenos días Hermione… ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Con quien estuviste? ¿Qué hiciste?**

-**Buenos días…** -contestó Hermione bostezando – **sí… me lo pasé muy bien, pero el lugar, la compañía y las acciones no son de tu incumbencia Ronald…**

-**A veces da la impresión de que sales para encontrarte con alguien** – dijo Ron para provocarla- **¿Me equivoco?**

**-¿Y si así fuera? ¿Qué tendría de malo?** – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa y tono mordaz mientras revolvía el azúcar de su taza de café –** Te recuerdo que soy una mujer libre y que puedo hacer lo que me plazca y con quien me plazca…**

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación mientras Ron hundía la cabeza en su desayuno dando por zanjada la conversación. Hermione bebió su café y salió de la cocina muy sonriente al tiempo que tarareaba la canción bailada la noche anterior con el atractivo y enmascarado desconocido.

**-¿Vuelves a salir esta noche?** – preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Hermione calzarse.

**-¡Pues sí!** – respondió la chica muy contenta mientras se subía la cremallera de sus botas **- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?**

Ron se dedicó a simular que estaba muy interesado en la lectura del profeta y no contestó.

Hermione estaba realmente guapa, y eso no le pasó por alto a nadie, llevaba un pantalón vaquero de cadera apretado y una camiseta blanca que dejaba muy poco espacio a la imaginación… así que tras colocarse la capa de invisibilidad para evitar ser seguida por nadie, salió de la casa.

**-¿Desde cuando tiene esa capa?** – preguntó Harry extrañado.

-**No lo sé…** - dijo Ron – **lo único que sé es que está muy rara…**

**Se está enamorando** pensó Ron mirando para su Hermano **La has perdido…**

-**Veo que la puntualidad es otra de tus virtudes…** -dijo una voz al oído de Hermione.

La chica se dio media vuelta al tiempo que un escalofrío placentero le recorría la espalda, esa voz era perturbadora.

Él por su parte, con una elegancia propia de un rey le tendió una rosa al tiempo que decía:

-**Para ti, por alegrarme la noche pasada con tu baile.**

-**Pues también te puedo alegrar esta si lo deseas…** -respondió Hermione sorprendiéndose así misma con el comentario.

El chico no la hizo esperar y tomándole la mano la sacó a bailar. Movieron sus cuerpos a ritmo frenético durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente, cosas del destino, del baile o mejor dicho… de los cuerpos terminaron de nuevo en la zona oscura, pero esta vez besándose ciegamente. Hermione no sabía que era lo que la impulsaba a actuar de semejante modo, pero como a cualquier mujer, le gustaba sentirse deseada.

Cuando la locura terminó el extraño comenzó a repetirle lo mismo que la noche anterior:

-**Mañana, misma hora…**

**-¡Espera!** – lo interrumpió Hermione- **no sé tu nombre…**

**-¿Y que importa un nombre?** –preguntó él con un tono seductor que cautivo a la chica – **lo importante es lo que sentimos mientras bailamos…**

Y tras un leve beso en los labios y una caricia en el cuello, él desconocido se marchó, dejando a Hermione completamente desesperada por reunirse de nuevo con él.

**Lo que sentimos mientras bailamos…** pensaba Hermione de camino a casa **No hay nada mejor que eso…**

Pasaron dos meses, durante los cuales, Hermione, cada noche, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar se encontraba con su desconocido. Sus amigos intentaron seguirla en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca fueron capaces de seguirla durante mucho tiempo, no en vano era la bruja más poderosa e inteligente de todas…

La noche trascurrió como tantas otras, con baile y besos, pero esa noche… Hermione decidió que ya no era capaz de conformarse con lo que tenía, así que cuando el enmascarado se despidió, ella lo agarró del brazo y dijo seriamente:

-**Quiero conocerte… de día, sin mascara… quiero escuchar tu verdadera voz…**

El chico pareció dudar y a Hermione se le encogió e estómago, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo… finalmente él habló:

-**Mañana, a las 5 de las tarde, en la cafetería muggle que hay enfrente del caldero chorreante, no me falles.**

Y así, se volvió a ir, mientras que Hermione hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no gritar de alegría…

Cuando Hermione entró en casa con una sonrisa pletórica en su rostro se encontró a Ginny sentada en un sillón, la chica dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y se acercó a su amiga diciendo:

-**Ginny… ¿Qué haces aún levantada? Es muy tarde…**

-**Esperarte…** -respondió la chica tranquilamente – **quería decirte que mañana llega Luna y vamos a buscarla a la estación, pasaremos el día en Londres y dormiremos en el caldero chorreante, ¿vas a venir?**

Hermione se quedó pensando en lo desafortunado de la coincidencia, pero finalmente asintió diciendo:

-**Sí… iré…**

Ya se las arreglaría para poder verle sin que ellos se enterasen, echaría mano de sus recursos, los cuales según todos, eran ilimitados…

-**Despiertamente mañana ¿vale?** – dijo Hermione de camino a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, Hermione tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no podía estar quieta y se sobresaltaba con cualquier cosa.

**-¿Te ocurre algo?** – preguntó Ron mirándola – **te veo alterada…**

-**No me ocurre nada…** -dijo Hermione de una manera muy poco convincente- **fijaos, por ahí viene Luna…**

La chica como de costumbre parecía estar allí de casualidad, solo reparó en ellos cuando estos se acercaron. Se saludaron amistosamente y estuvieron hablando hasta que Ron dijo:

-**Tengo hambre… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?**

-**Bueno…** -dijo Ginny- **aunque nadie se sorprende de que la idea venga de Ron… me parece muy buena, vayamos a comer algo…**

Hermione los siguió en silencio, entró en el restaurante en silencio, se sentó en silenció, comió en silencio y a las cuatro y media de la tarde se marchó a su habitación alegando migraña. A las cinco menos diez entraba en la cafetería y se sentaba en la barra para pedir un capuchino, a las cinco en punto su olfato le dijo que él había llegado y unas manos rodeándole la cintura se lo confirmaron.

-**Reconocería ese pelo en cualquier parte…** -dijo una demasiada conocida voz en su oido.

-**Esa voz…** - exclamó Hermione sobresaltándose y dándose la vuelta – **no** **puedes ser tú…**

**-¿Granger? No… es imposible… **-dijo el "desconocido" dando un paso atrás.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**

Bueno… espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo… tengo muchas historias sin publicar y otras sin acualizar… pero no me llega el tiempo para nada… espero que no penseis que ya me he retirado, porque aún os queda Amidala para rato.

Muchos besos y gracias por leer mis fics ¡SOIS UN AMOR!

Reviews por favor… prometo contestarlos!


	2. ¿Qué sentimos mientras bailamos?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos me personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K Rowling, bla, bla, bla... mejor lo pongo que así me curo en salud...

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Laura y a Diego, amigos incondicionales de los que pocos quedan.

**CAPITULO 2: Lo que importa es lo que sentimos mientras bailamos**

-**Malfoy…** -dijo la chica tapándose la boca con la mano a causa del desconcierto y la sorpresa – **yo… a ti… te he…**

-**He besado a una sangre sucia** – dijo Malfoy con sus habitual gesto de asco- **es imposible… totalmente inconcebible… que yo… un…**

Malfoy jamás terminó esa frase., simplemente se limitó a examinarla de arriba abajo como intentando ver a través de ella, sin llegar a creerse que aquella chica que conoció en un local una noche y que tanto le había fascinado fuese la misma a la que había atormentando durante años con sus continuos ataques verbales. Tras unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron horas dijo con un tono cruel y asqueado…

-**No quiero volver a verte por el "Avada Kedavra", eres una aberración a la sangre…**

Y así, sin esperar siquiera una contestación por parte de la chica salió de allí con sus habituales andares de superioridad al tiempo que a Hermione les resbalaban unas silenciosas lágrimas por el rostro.

Esa misma noche, a la hora de siempre, Hermione se encontraba en la misma barra de siempre, con su copa de siempre y Malfoy se acercaba de la misma manera de siempre.

-**Creí haberte dicho que no volvieses por aquí…** -le dijo él al oído.

**-¿Y que me dices de ti?** – alegó ella – **sabes perfectamente que estamos en bandos contrarios… que podría haber venido aquí acompañada de aurores, que podría hacer que te lleven preso a Azkaban por mortífago antes de que te des cuenta** – la chica se relajó mínimamente y añadió con una mueca molesta – **yo he venido a bailar contigo ¿A que has venido tú?**

-**Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que he venido…** - dijo Malfoy agarrándola por la cintura y llevándola a la pista de baile.

Bailaron como lo hacían siempre, provocándose mutuamente, disfrutando el uno del cuerpo del otro, con una perfecta sincronización y armonía… era el mejor baile que había llevado a cabo juntos, era todo perfecto hasta que Hermione dio un respingo asustado mirando para la puerta.

Draco nada más dirigir la mirada al mismo lugar en el que estaba posada la de Hermione supo el porqué de esa extraña reacción de pánico: Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny entraban en ese preciso momento en el local, reconocería esos cabellos característicos de los Weasley en cualquier lugar.

**-¡Ven aquí!-**dijo él arrastrándola hacía la zona oscura- **como te vean vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones…**

-**Y como te vean a ti te van a intentar atacarte…** - respondió Hermione- **y estás en bastante desventaja… son cuatro contra uno, bueno… dos… tampoco quiero que haya una masacre. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, ¿Por qué me habré dejado la capa de invisibilidad en casa?**

-**Buena idea…** -dijo Malfoy y con un toque de varita hizo aparecer una capa de invisibilidad con la cual los tapó a ambos.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar sin llegar a ser vistos por el recién llegado grupo. En el exterior, una vez se hubieron desprendido de la cama Hermione dijo:

-**Gracias… me has librado de una buena…**

-**Siendo quienes somos esto resulta muy raro, se supone que somos enemigos declarados** –respondió Malfoy con indiferencia guardando la capa.

-**Lo que importa no es quien somos** –dijo Hermione imitando las sonrisas burlescas de Malfoy – **lo que importa es lo que sentimos mientras bailamos.**

-**Mañana…** -comenzó Malfoy.

-**Misma hora, mismo sitio…** - concluyó Hermione para después perderse de vista.

-**No sabes lo que te perdiste Hermione…** -decía Ron muy emocionado a la mañana siguiente- **había marcaras, y te cambiaba la voz y…**

-**Ron…** -dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia- **hace una hora que nos hemos levantado y ya me lo has contado cinco veces…**

Hermione estaba muy irritable ese día, notaba que algo le faltaba, que no había hecho algo y eso la inquietaba, tenía esa sensación desde que había salido del "Avada Kedavra" con Malfoy.

-**Harry…** -dijo Hermione de pronto soltando la silla en la que se iba a sentar- **te invito a desayunar a la cafetería muggle que hay aquí en frente… hay algo que me gustaría que me aclarases…**

El chico miró a Ginny quien se encogió de hombros, por lo que asintió y echó a andar detrás de Hermione quien ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-**Seguro que le va a preguntar algo sobre mí** – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

-**Yo no me haría ilusiones Ron…** -dijo Ginny seriamente.

El chico puso mala cara y no le dirigió la palabra a la hermana en todo el desayuno, por lo que esta se dedicó a hablar con Luna sobre trivialidades.

-**Gracias…** -le dijo Hermione al camarero de la cafetería cuando le hubo servido un café y un croissant.

**-¿Y bien?** –preguntó Harry cuando Hermione comenzó a comer el croissant con cuchillo y tenedor**-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

-**Háblame de Malfoy**- dijo Hermione dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente- **¿Qué sabes de él?**

-**Pues que es un hurón, egocéntrico y egoísta que…**

**-¡Harry!** – lo cortó Hermione con un gesto severo en el rostro- **es en serio… cuéntame de nuevo que ocurrió esa noche…**

-**Malfoy tenía la misión de matar a Dumbledore…** – comenzó a decir revolviéndose incómodo en su asiento a causa de tener que recordar aquella terrible escena de nuevo – **pero no quería hacerlo. "Myrtle la Llorona" me contó que lo veía a menudo en el lavabo de los chicos llorando. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad…** -Harry hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo de su café mientras que Hermione lo miraba sin pestañear, tanto que le comenzaban a llorar los ojos- **él… no pudo hacerlo… le relató a Dumbledore todo su plan y le confesó que si no lo mataba Voldemort lo mataría a él y a toda su familia…**

-**Y entonces fue cuando…** -dijo Hermione pestañeando por fin y consiguiendo que una lágrima fugitiva recorriese su rosada mejilla izquierda.

-**Sí… **-dijo Harry corroborándolo con la cabeza – **aparecieron más mortífagos y comenzaron a atosigarlo para que lo matase. Pero como no lo daba echo fue cuando llegó Snape y mató a Dumbledore. Sigo sin creerme que tuviese que suplicarle a Snape para que lo matase… Se sacrificó por todos nosotros…**

-**Entonces…** - dijo Hermione de pronto- **Malfoy estaba asustado ¿No? Hizo todo aquello por las amenazas de Voldemort… para proteger a su familia… **

**-Sí… **-dijo Harry pensativo- **parece ser que fue un castigo por el desastre que Lucius Malfoy organizó en el ministerio cuando le desbaratamos los planes en quinto curso…**

Hermione no sabía porqué pero una casi efímera punzada de compasión acudió a su interior… Malfoy se vio obligado a entrar a formar parte de todo aquello por culpa de un error de su padre…

**-¿Y para que querías saber todo esto?** – preguntó Harry extrañado.

-**Pues… porque aún no tenía del todo claro esa parte de la historia…** -dijo Hermione- **ya sabes… conoce a tu enemigo… el tema me interesaba y no quería preguntártelo delante de Ron, sabes tan bien como yo que se pondría histérico…**

Harry asintió no del todo convencido y ambos terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente, hablando de cosas trascendentales.

Todo ese día lo dedicaron a ir a hacerle una visita a los gemelos, de donde salieron con montones de nuevos productos y a pasear por el Londres muggle, puesto que el callejón Diagón resultaba muy sombrío a causa del tiempo de terror instaurado por Voldemort.

Todos se divertían y hablaban unos con otros, excepto Hermione que iba en las nubes, tropezó con varias personas y estuvo a punto de ser atropellada salvándose por la rápida intervención de Harry, tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que prácticamente no sabía ni por donde caminaba.

**No pudo hacerlo…** pensaba la chica **no fue capaz de cumplir una orden directa de Voldemort a pesar de que estaba amenazado de muerte**

-**Hermione… despierta…** -dijo entonces Ron-**que parece que estás en la luna… nos vamos para casa.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa que todos compartían, Ginny le enseñó a Luna su nueva habitación mientras que Hermione entraba directamente en la suya.

-**Vale…** -dijo Ron una vez que Luna y Ginny hubieron bajado- **me llamareis paranoico… pero yo creo que le pasa algo…**

-**Claro…** -dijo Luna - **¿no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora? Tiene el típico comportamiento de…**

Luna dejó la frase a medias tras ver la cara que le puso Ginny.

**-¿De qué Luna?** –preguntó Harry a la chica **-¿Comportamiento de qué…? Acaba la frase por favor…**

-**De final de adolescencia** –dijo Luna para salir del paso- **vivir sola con hombres durante tanto tiempo ha hecho que crezca más rápido…**

Ambos chicos asintieron ante la explicación de la chica, pero con un ligero matiz de diferencia: Ron estaba convencido de que la razón era la expuesta por Luna, Harry no se creía ni una sola palabra.

Ambas chicas fueron a la habitación de Hermione y llamaron a la puerta, nadie les contestó por lo que decidieron abrir la puerta y se encontraron la habitación desierta y la ventana abierta.

-**Ni siquiera sé para que nos molestamos en subir…** -dijo Ginny- **estaba totalmente claro que no iba a estar…**

**-¿Porqué no me dejaste acabar la frase? –**preguntó Luna- **Hermione tiene el comportamiento de chica enamorada y lo sabes…**

-**Pues por Ron…** -dijo Ginny con gesto de abatimiento**- cuanto más tarde en enterarse… más tarde tendremos que enfrentarnos a la tormenta…**

Volvieron a dirigirse al piso inferior, cuando llegaron las dos solas, Ron preguntó:

**-¿Hermione se quedó arriba?**

-**Hermione no está…** -dijo Ginny.

-**Se ha escapado por la ventana de su habitación…** -puntualizó Luna.

**-¡¿CÓMO!** –exclamó Ron levantándose como si fuese impulsado por un resorte y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-**se acabó… **

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-**Encontrarla…** -dijo Ron- **Pig lo hará por mí, yo solo tengo que seguirla con mi escoba.**

Ginny se interpuso en el paso de su hermano con los brazos en jarras, en ese preciso momento parecía una copia joven y esbelta de la señora Weasley.

**-¡Eres un imbécil!-**le espetó Ginny furiosa- **déjala en paz de una vez, tiene derecho a vivir tu vida lejos de ti, tú no eres el ombligo del mundo Ron, si a ella le da la gana ya os contará que es lo que sucede, y en caso de que no lo haga… pues tendrás que aguantarte. Todo el mundo tiene secretos y problemas Ron, incluso tú… **

Ron agachó el colorado rostro y se fue a sentar en el sofá, Harry también bajó el suyo, después de todo él tenía pensado hacer lo mismo y se merecía parte de la riña.

Hermione miraba su reloj de pulsera de manera frenética.

**Media hora tarde** pensaba la chica **nunca ha llegado ni un solo minuto tarde hasta ahora… esto no es normal…**

Otra media hora y dos copas después, Hermione salía del "Avada Kedavra" decepcionada y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? dolida…

**Ya se cansó de mí** pensaba la chica con un sabor agrio en la boca **Solo fui un entretenimiento para él**

Una voz que más que una voz parecía un susurro por lo débil que era llegó hasta sus oídos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-**Granger… por favor…**

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Malfoy intentando, en vano, apoyarse en la pared con su brazo derecho, pues instantes después cayó desplomado al suelo.

-**Malfoy…** -dijo ella corriendo a su lado y ayudándole a incorporarse- **¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?**

-**Vamos a Hogwarts…** -dijo él- **allí no podrá encontrarnos…**

**-¿Quién? ¿Quién no podrá encontrarnos?** –preguntó Hermione sin saber que hacer en esa situación.

-**El señor Oscuro…** -respondió Malfoy con aprensión.

Hermione no necesitó oírlo dos veces, rápidamente cerró los ojos y ambos se desaparecieron.

Estaban en la mansión de los gritos, avanzar por el estrello pasillo fue una tarea realmente complicada para Hermione y no quería arriesgarse a llevarlo flotando por si le causaba más daño del que tenía, el cual, parecía ser bastante elevado. Cuando por fin el tortuoso camino hubo finalizado, Malfoy se desplomó en el suelo.

-**No, Malfoy, por favor, resiste.**

-**Tenemos que llegar a la "Sala de los Menesteres"** – dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.

Hermione asintió, ser amiga de Harry tenía sus ventajas desde luego, conocía todos los pasillos habidos y por haber en el colegio. A medida que avanzaban Hermione miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba vacío y en sombras, ni siquiera estaba Hagrid, al cual no le habían permitido quedarse a vivir en Hogwarts, no parecía en absoluto el lugar en el que había vivido durante seis largos años. Pero lo peor fue cuando entraron en el castillo, no había luz, no había fantasmas, no había pinturas en las paredes, no había absolutamente nada, y el silencio… era totalmente sepulcral.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la "Sala de los Menesteres", Hermione dejó a Malfoy sentado en el suelo mientras ella hacía la petición, en cuanto apareció la puerta, llevo a Draco al interior de aquella sala. A su alrededor había muchísimos libros y pociones destinadas a la curación, todo aquello que necesitaba.

Tumbo a Malfoy en una de las dos camas y le quito toda la ropa a excepción de la interior, lo que vio la dejo horrorizada: El chico tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, unas costillas rotas, ahora que veía la cara del muchacho con luz pudo apreciar que tenía los dos labios partidos, el ojo derecho hinchado y la nariz rota, pero lo peor… era su brazo izquierdo… absolutamente todos los huesos estaban rotos, y el lugar donde debería estar la marca tenebrosa, estaba en carne viva, le habían arrancado la piel…

-**Malfoy…** -dijo Hermione mirándole y temblando- **esto es demasiado… no creo poder curar esto, tenemos que ir a San Murgo…**

-**No… me relacionarían con mi padre…** -dijo Malfoy – **me mandarían a Azkaban. Por favor Granger… ayúdame, yo no soy como él… eres la única a quien puedo recurrir ahora…**

El tono de Malfoy era más una súplica que otra cosa, así que Hermione tomó aire y comenzó a coger libros y pociones de la estantería al tiempo que decía en voz baja:

-**Sé que no eres como él…**

-**Creo que no va a venir a dormir…** -decía Harry mirando el reloj- **me estoy empezando a preocupar.**

-**No te preocupes…** -dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la cabeza- **ya sabes como es Hermione, mañana recibiremos una lechuza en la que no nos explicará nada de lo que pasa, se disculpará y nos dirá que está bien.**

-**Tienes razón** –dijo Harry sonriendo y levantándose del sofá- **esa chica es incombustible… nada puede con ella… Buenas noches Ginny.**

Y dándole un beso en los labios, el chico emprendió el camino hacía su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, una lechuza se posaba en la ventana de Ginny, esa lechuza decía lo siguiente:

**Querida Ginny:**

**Estoy bien, no os preocupeis, tardaré unos días en volver a casa, por favor, no intenteis buscarme pues es muy peligroso en estos tiempos que corren. Díselo a todos de mi parte.**

**Besos de**

**Hermione**

**Espero que valga la pena Hermione **pensaba Ginny tras leer la carta** Espero que realmente la valga…**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Malfoy despertó, notó dos cosas: la primera que prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, y la segunda, que Hermione se había quedado dormida sobre su estómago con un libro en las manos.

**Me ha estado cuidando toda la noche...** pensó el chico.

En ese momento se le vinieron a la mente la cantidad de veces que había insultado a la chica sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y una punzada de culpabilidad sacudió su estómago.

Decidió no despertarla, ahora era su turno de descansar, simplemente no se movería, vigilaría su sueño como ella vigiló el suyo.

Finalmente, Hermione despertó, y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos grises clavados en ella.

**-¡Malfoy!** –dijo levantándose de un salto- **¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?**

-**Sí…** -dijo él- **estoy mucho mejor, gracias por cuidarme, creo que te debo la vida… aunque se podría conmigo un estudio del antiguo Egipto, daría el pego de momia…**

Hermione soltó una carcajada clara y sincera, igual que antaño, no había vuelto a reír tan sinceramente desde que abandonó ese castillo.

-**Nunca te había escuchado reír así…** -dijo Malfoy extrañado – **y te he escuchado reír bastantes veces…**

-**Es que nunca me había reído contigo** – dijo Hermione sinceramente- **solo de ti…**

-**Ya… Hurón Malfoy ¿No?** – dijo Malfoy.

Ambos se echaron a reír, y Malfoy a causa del esfuerzo comenzó a toser.

-**Bueno… demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy…** -dijo Hermione cogiendo un par de pociones de las estanterías.

-**Estar contigo ya es una emoción fuerte…** -susurró Malfoy sin que Hermione llegase a escucharlo.

-**¿Pero que le pasa por la cabeza a esta niña?** –preguntaba Ron por la mañana histérico- **¿Es qué no sabe como está todo por ahí fuera? ¿El caos que reina? ¿Se volvió loca de repente acaso?**

-**Ron… en primer lugar… Hermione ya no es ninguna niña** – dijo Harry pacientemente - **en segundo lugar… es muy poderosa, sabe hechizos y** **Maldiciones que muy probablemente nosotros no sabremos que existen en toda nuestra vida, y en tercer lugar…** - Harry dudó unos instantes antes de decir la siguiente frase- **seguramente no esté sola.**

El color de la cara de Ron fue cambiando poco a poco, primero se puso blanco, luego azul y por último de un color tan rojo que no se distinguía donde comenzaba a nacer el cabello.

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –prácticamente escupió él- **¿A que está con un chico?**

Luna, Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada sombría… pero algún día tendrían que pasar por eso ¿no?

-**Nadie ha dicho nada de eso Ron…** -dijo Harry calmadamente.

-**Puede estar con una chica…** -agregó Luna en tono conciliador.

-**El mundo no se reduce a nosotros…** -dijo Ginny- **hay más personas allá fuera.**

El tono de voz que utilizaban, le recordó a Harry a una ocasión en la que su tía Petunia, le enseñaba a su primo Dudley que no se debe tocar el horno porque quema, y al igual que estaba haciendo Ron en ese momento, Dudley no hizo caso, con la consecuencia de que se hizo una quemadura del tamaño de una bludger en el brazo.

-**Esperad un segundo… ¿Estáis insinuando…** –comenzó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de espanto - **… que a Hermione le van las chicas? Porque Krum no se parecía en nada a una chica, creo recordar… **

**-¡No se puede hablar contigo Ron!** –dijo Ginny moviendo los brazos exasperada – **siempre lo sacas todo de contexto… a parte de eso, Hermione no ha vuelto a ver a Krum, así que… deja de hablar de él de una vez por todas por todas, nos harías un increíble favor a todos.**

-**No lo entiendo… A Hermione… ¿le gustan las chicas o los chicos?** –preguntó Ron con cara de estupefacción total.

Por raro que parezca… incluso Luna comenzó a perder la paciencia, Ginny quería matar a Ron y Harry meter la cabeza en el horno hasta perder el sentido.

-**A Hermione le gustan los chicos Ron…** -dijo Harry en mal tono- **deja de montarte una película…**

**-¿Una qué…?-**dijeron sus tres amigos a la vez mirándolo con una cara que revelaba la más absoluta ignorancia del cine muggle.

-**Olvidadlo…** -dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza y la mano derecha como para darle más énfasis- la cuestión es…

-**La cuestión es…** -cortó Ginny- **que no sabemos con quien está… no sabemos si es un chico, si es una chica o incluso si está sola… y en caso de estar con un chico… lo siento Ron, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero a veces eres un verdadero capullo, tú precisamente no puedes decir nada… tú menos que nadie…**

**-¿Y porqué razón?** –preguntó Ron cruzando los brazos en señal de enfado-**¿Por qué yo menos que nadie?**

-**Porque comer, pero no dejas comer…** -dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de disgusto.

**-¿Se puede saber a que os referís?**-dijo Ron que para variar no se enteraba de nada.

-**Te enfadaste con ella por ir al baile de navidad del "Torneo de los Tres Magos" con otro cuando tú a ella la dejaste como último recurso…** -dijo Ginny – **te enfadaste con ella en sexto curso cuando te enteraste de que había besado Krum y de eso hacía ya dos años. Ella te quería y tú te pusiste a salir con Lavender, te pasabas el día besuqueándote con ella por todos lados sin importarte quien estuviese delante, y créeme… lo pasó muy mal por aquello. Después de eso, ella te siguió esperando… y tú simplemente no hiciste nada… no quieres que se acerque a nadie pero tú tampoco te acercas a ella… y las veces que ella intentó acercarse a ti… tú reaccionaste como un estúpido alejándola… ¿Y sabes qué? No todo el mundo hace como tú… tal vez haya encontrado a alguien que no la trate así, tal vez encontró a alguien que quiere tenerla a su lado y que la trata como se merece… así que discúlpame Ron… pero no tienes** **ningún derecho a cuestionar lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida privada… **

-**Pero ella me quiere a mí…** -dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá y hablando más para auto convencerse que otra cosa- **ella me espera, tú lo hiciste con Harry… **

-**Yo abandoné…** -dijo Ginny mirando para otro lado- **salí con Michael y con Dean para olvidarme de él… pero a Hermione eso no le vale…así que si está con otro, que repito… no lo sabemos… lo siento Ron… pero has perdido… y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir en tu defensa…**

-**Voy a descansar…** -dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras hacía el piso superior al tiempo que se tambaleaba.

**-¿Creéis que me he pasado?**-preguntó Ginny cuando su hermano hubo desaparecido de su vista- **se le veía muy afectado…**

-**Alguien tenía que decírselo…** -dijo Luna-**aunque no es seguro… lo más probable es que esté en compañía masculina… no tenéis más que ver las miradas que le echan cuando sale a la calle…**

Harry no dijo nada, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y realmente esperaba que la chica no estuviese con Malfoy…

-**Malfoy…¿Por qué… por qué te hicieron eso…?-**preguntó Hermione no muy segura de hacer la pregunta…

-**Si te lo dijese no me creerías…** -respondió él con una sonrisa triste**- sería imposible…**

-**Te he curado y estoy aquí contigo…** -respondió hermione con una media sonrisa amistosa **-¿Por qué no haces la prueba?**

-**Yo…** -comenzó Malfoy parándose largamente después de comenzar- **recibí una misión… me encomendaron matar a un muggle… pero… no pude… no fui capaz…**

-**Como te pasó con Dumbledore…** .dijo Hermione sin pensar.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza extrañado y dijo:

**-¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso? Solo estábamos los mortífagos y yo en esa torre aparte de Dumbledore…**

-**En eso te equivocas…** -dijo Hermione sentándose a los pies de la cama de Malfoy y mirándole- **Harry también estaba allí… invisible y paralizado, pero lo estaba…**

**-¿Y cual es tu opinión al respecto?**-preguntó Malfoy seriamente.

-**Si he de ser sincera… me sorprendió mucho, la verdad**.-dijo ella también seria.- **Siempre te vi como un perfecto mortífago en potencia, siguiendo la oscura estela criminal de tu padre…**

-**Yo no soy como él…** -dijo Malfoy – **ahora que te conozco… puedo afirmar que eres incluso mejor que cualquier sangre pura a pesar de ser hija de muggles.**

-**Me lo tomaré como un cumplido…** -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-**Es que es un cumplido…** -dijo Malfot sonriendo también- **lo que pasa es que no se me dan muy bien… estoy acostumbrado a que me los hagan a mí, lo contrario se me da muy mal…**

-**Ya lo veo…** -respondió ella cogiendo la varita**-¡Bueno! ¿Qué te apetece comer?**

-**Me da igual lo que me digan…-**decía Ron- **tienen que estar en un error… Hermione está loca por mí y solo por mí… quien diga lo contrario, se equivoca…**

Y poniendo una carta en la pata de su lechuza la dejó volar.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy ya se encontraba libre de las vendas, por lo que él y Hermione salieron a los jardines para que les diese un poco el sol, estaban conociéndose un poco mejor, hablando cada uno un poco de su vida, pero de pronto Malfoy elevó la vista, señaló algo en el cielo y dijo:

-¡**Mira! Es una lechuza.**

-**Es la lechuza de Ron…** -dijo Hermione cuando la tuvo delante.

-**Seguramente piense que te han secuestrado…** -dijo Malfoy con sorna en la voz.

-**Pues más bien no…** -dijo Hermione pasándole la carta con los ojos en blanco.

Malfoy leyó en voz alta:

**Hermione:**

**¡Te ordeno que vuelvas!¡AHORA MISMO! ¡Eres mía y nadie te va a apartar de mi lado!¡Me perteneces! Y sé que me quieres, así que vuelve enseguida… el plazo de arrepentimiento por tu parte es limitado.**

**Te quiere**

**Ronald Weasley**

**-¿Esto es una declaración o una amenaza?-**preguntó Draco con las cejas levantadas- **porque a mi no me ha quedado muy claro.**

-**Eso no importa…** -dijo Hermione conjurando tinta y una pluma.

Cogió el pergamino y escribió por la cara adversa a la que había escrito Ron. Escribió seis simples palabras, la colocó de nuevo en la cara de Pig y la lechuza partió con destino a su dueño.

-¿**Qué le pusiste?** –preguntó Draco interesado-**si es que se puede saber, claro…**

-**Pues lo que le puse fue…** -comenzó Hermione.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

Hola todo el mundo:

**Lo primero es que os propongo el juego, la contestación de Hermione(como ya digo en el fic) consta de 6 palabras "Ron, Hermione" la primera persona que me envíe un correo a con las cuatro palabras que faltan. Podrá preguntarme absolutamente todo lo que quiera sobre esta historia y las preguntas serán contestadas. Realmente esto hago para comprobar si leéis las notas finales xD, pero lo que digo es totalmente cierto. La primera persona que lo haga tendrá las repuesta… eso sí… como se le ocurra desperdigarlas de algún modo… mi ira recaerá sobre él/ella. La respuesta es MUY MUY MUY fácil… de hecho… cae de cajón.**

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado jeje, mi asesor personal (Diego eres un ángel) me ha dicho que este fic me ha quedado bastante bien, puesto que él ya lo ha leído entero… Respecto a lo de contestar Reviews, hay gente que dice que no hace falta pero se que hay gente a la que le gusta que lo hagan, por lo que por favor… dejadme vuestras opiniones al respecto de este tema…

Tal vez notéis a Ron un poco… agresivo… no se ha vuelto loco… su comportamiento tiene una explicación que será dada dentro del fic a su debido tiempo.

Por favor seguid leyendo, y ponedme reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchos besos y abrazos de

Marta Rivas López

MzDaRkGirL


	3. ¿Por Qué? Porque estoy loco por ti

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos me personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K Rowling, bla, bla, bla... mejor lo pongo que así me curo en salud...

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Por qué? Porque estoy loco por ti…**

**Ron:**

**¡VETE A LA MIERDA!**

**Hermione**

Un tembloroso y furioso Ron sostenía la carta en sus manos al tiempo que se giraba, se la mostraba a sus amigos y exclamaba:

**-¿Vosotros lo veis normal?**

-**Sí** –dijeron sus tres amigos a la vez sin dudar un ápice.

**-¿Cómo?-**preguntó Ron con la cara desencajada y sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían captado.

-**Ron… te has pasado mucho…** -dijo Ginny levantando la ceja izquierda y sin llegar a creerse del todo que su hermano hubiese sido capaz de enviarle tal carta- **¡La has amenazado!**

**-¡Yo solo quería que reaccionase!-** alegó Ron en una patética autodefensa.

**-¿Sabes que en el mundo muggle pueden prohibirte que te acerques a una persona por hacer algo así**?- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿En serio?**- preguntó Luna interesada.

-**Así es** –respondió Harry**-se llama "Orden de alejamiento".**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-**preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-**Pues que estás obsesionado con Hermione** –le espetó Ginny-**siempre querías saber donde y con quien se encontraba, sin olvidarnos por su puesto de lo que estaba haciendo cada momento…**

-**Yo te tengo visto en la biblioteca…** -dijo Luna con gesto distraído- **te escondías detrás de las estanterías y cuando se le acercaba alguien ponías cara de perro.**

-**Yo no hago tales cosas** –dijo Ron a pesar de que sabía que las chicas tenían razón- **estáis exagerando las cosas…**

Todos salieron de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, estaba visto que hablar con Ron era tan fructífero como hablar con la primera pared que encontrasen en su camino.

-O-O-

**-¿Te apetece ir mañana a Hogsmade?** –le preguntó a Malfoy a Hermione intentando que la pregunta sonase desinteresada.

-**Es una buena idea…** -dijo Hermione- **salir de aquí y andar un poco seguramente te vendrá bien.**

-**Yo no me refería a eso…** -dijo Malfoy al notar que la chica no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones- **yo me refiero a… salir los dos… una cita…**

**-¿Una cita?**- preguntó Hermione enrojeciendo- **si… claro… si que quiero…**

Acto seguido, Hermione se levantó de su sillón favorito en la sala común de Gryffindor y se acercó a la chimenea, momentos después, su cabeza aparecía en el fuego de la casa de Harry. La chica pudo observar que su amigo estaba muy ocupado con Ginny como para notar su presencia en ese momento, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que carraspear.

**-¡Hermione!** – exclamo Harry separando sus labios de los de Ginny y levantándose totalmente ruborizado.

-**Ya es la segunda vez que os veo así…** -dijo Hermione- **¿Es que intentáis matarme de asco o algo?**

Ginny rió ante el comentario de la chica y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

**-¿En donde estás?**

-**Eso no es lo puedo decir…** -dijo Hermione con una mueca de disgusto.

-**Bueno… pues… ¿Con quién estás?**-preguntó Harry.

-**Esa tampoco es una respuesta que podáis conocer aún…** -respondió la aludida con una mueca aún más pronunciada.

**-¿Entonces que es lo que nos puedes decir?** –preguntó Ginny quien no sabía si reír o encogerse de hombros.

-**Pues que mañana pasado al mediodía os espero en el caldero chorreante. ¿Podréis?** –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa-**tendréis todas las respuestas que vosotros queráis…**

-**Allí estaremos** –respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-**Hermione… solo una cosa…** -dijo Ginny.

-**Dime…** -respondió la chica reprimiendo una risa a sabiendas de lo que le iba a preguntar.

**-¿Estás con un chico?-**preguntó Ginny con un deje misterioso.

-**Hasta pasado mañana chicos…** -respondió Hermione con un tono cantarín y desapareciendo de la chimenea.

-**Está con un chico**-afirmó Ginny para después agarrar a Harry de la camiseta y acercarlo a sus labios.

Hermione por su parte le relató a Draco la "profunda" conversación mantenida con sus dos amigos y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-O-O-

**_No estés nerviosa_** se decía Hermione mentalmente **_Solo es una cita, además… él ya te a besado… ¿Qué más puede pasar? Relájate, relájate…_**

Unos nudillos llamaron a su puerta y Hermione tuvo que salir de su desastrosa auto relajación a causa del brinco dado por el susto. Tras recomponerse abrió la puerta y se quedó totalmente paralizada a causa de lo que veía.

Malfoy iba vestido con ropa muggle, unas botas negras, un vaquero ajustado y una camisa blanca medio abierta que le daba un aspecto entre descuidado y elegante. Pero lo mejor era su pelo, lo llevaba suelto y le caía sobre los hombros de una manera totalmente sexy.

Malfoy miró a Hermione y su respiración se cortó. La chica se había ondulado el pelo, llevaba el maquillaje justo (raya de ojos negra, sombra de ojos rosa y un brillo de labios transparente) en sus orejas brillaban alegremente dos aros de plata y en sus manos las cuales separaban en ese momento el pelo detrás de las orejas había diversos anillos. Llevaba una camiseta rosa, que era un triangulo formado por diversas placas de metal unidas, una falda gris de tablas con una hebilla delante y unos zapatos blancos con tacón discreto pero fino que eran descalzos por detrás, terminados en punto y con unas largas tiras blancas que se anudaban a los tobillos. También llevaba un bolso blanco que parecía pequeño pero realmente estaba encantado con magia y era muy grande.

-**Uau…** -dijeron los dos a la vez sin poder contenerse.

Malfoy sonrió y le ofreció el brazo de una manera muy caballerosa, ella se sujetó a él con los nervios a flor de piel y emprendieron el camino a Hogsmade, el cual ambos conocían muy bien.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, estuvieron paseando durante largo rato hasta que decidieron ir a tomar algo en un local nuevo llamado "la jugada perfecta" en honor al quidditch (en las tres escobas podría reconocerlos demasiada gente)

-**Yo hubiese querido ser auror… o inefable… solo que esto último no sé si lo lograría porque es más difícil…** -decía Hermione.

-**Cuando todo esto pase…** -dijo Malfoy cogiéndole la mano-**ambos nos convertiremos en inefables…**

El corazón de Hermione parecía que se iba a salir del pecho cuando Malfoy comenzó a aproximar su rostro al suyo. Estaban a escasos milímetros cuando el sonido de una explosión los hizo separarse de golpe y girar sus caras para mirar al exterior, la marca tenebrosa se elevaba en el cielo de una manera totalmente terrorífica.

-**No…** -susurró Hermione tapándose la boca con una mano.

**-¡Vamos!** – dijo Draco levantándose y cogiéndole de la mano- **ponte la capa de invisibilidad, sé que la llevas en el bolso.**

**-¿Y qué harás tú…?-**preguntó Hermione**-¿Ir a luchar? Te pueden atrapar, o te pueden matar… nosotros solos no conseguiremos nada… por favor Draco… no vayas…**

El chico la miró, unas silenciosas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Hermione y su rostro expresaba total preocupación, por todo esto y porque lo había llamado por su nombre, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y aparecerse junto al caldero chorreante.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y ambos entraron, aunque Draco bajo la capa de invisibilidad a causa de que allí lo reconocerían fácilmente. Hermione pidió una habitación y ambos subieron.

-**Es mejor que no nos separemos…** -dijo Hermione conjurando algo de ropa.

-**Gracias… Hermione…** -dijo Draco.

La chica se dio la vuelta saboreando el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por él.

-**No me las tienes que dar…** -respondió ella- **lo hago porque quiero…**

-**Pero te estás arriesgando mucho… y tú lo sabes…** -dijo Draco**- lo sabes todos… sabes la razón por la que volví a bailar contigo, porque te busqué a ti cuando necesité ayuda, porque te invité a Hogsmade y la razón por la que no me quiero separa de ti…**

-**Pues no la sé…** -alegó Hermione mirándole –**así que tendrás que decírmela tú.**

-**Porque estoy loco por ti…** -respondió él para luego besarla.

-O-O-

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana iluminando levemente la habitación. Hermione se encontraba apoyada en la pared al tiempo que Draco la besaba y las últimas prendas de ambos caían al suelo. Tenían las mejillas encendidas y el cuerpo de Draco denotaba que lo que tenía delante era maravilloso.

Se desplazaron entre besos hasta la cama y allí Hermione tomó el control de la situación, Draco estaba a su merced… lo llenó de caricias, besos y mordiscos cariñosos, hasta que él se canso de ser el protagonista y decidió mostrarle a Hermione el encanto Malfoy.

Draco brindó a Hermione con todas las atenciones que ella le había proporcionado, más cuando la cabeza del rubio se deslizó entre las piernas de Hermione la chica dio un pequeño brinco de sobresalto. Draco sonrió ante la reacción, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido a causa de la molestia de que él hubiese cesado las caricias, rápidamente le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y lo acercó de nuevo a ella para que continuase con aquello que había comenzado. Se sentía en otro mundo, no era capaz de respirar con normalidad y lo que sentía era sencillamente maravilloso. La sonrisa de Draco fue totalmente plena cuando vio a la chica arquear la espalda y suspirar de un modo que denotaba claramente que había conseguido hacerla llegar a un orgasmo.

Tras varios minutos de juegos, besos y caricias llegó el momento de la verdad, Hermione tardó un rato en acostumbrarse al hecho de sentir a Draco en su interior, pero una vez descubierta esa sensación, supo que nunca más sería capaz de desprenderse del lado de draco, el chico y esa noche quedarían marcadas en su corazón a fuego por siempre.

-O-O-

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas golpeando a una somnolienta Hermione en pleno rostro. La chica se removió un poco y a medida que iba notando un brazo que la rodeaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior fueron acudiendo a su menta formándole la mayor sonrisa jamás vista en el rostro.

-**Buenos días preciosa…** - dijo de pronto el chico mirándola**-¿Dormiste bien?**

**-¡Perfectamente!-**respondió la chica estirándose con una total jovialidad- **¿Y como durmió el señor Draco Malfoy?**

-**Nunca había dormido mejor…** -respondió el chico rodeándola con sus brazos- **ya no tengo la marca tenebrosa y además de eso tengo a la chica más preciosa y maravillosa del mundo a mi lado… no hay nada mejor que estar locamente enamorado Hermione, ahora lo sé…**

A la chica se le formó una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y le besó.

-**Me encantaría repetir lo de anoche…** -dijo ella con una cara que denotaba claramente la más profunda lástima- **pero he quedado con Harry… aún así… cuando vuelvas… no te escapas…**

Hermione se levantó y se arregló bajo la atenta y en algunos momentos lasciva y provocativa mirada de Draco. Cuando salía por la puerta se giró hacía Draco y le dijo:

-**Y por favor… si sales de aquí ponte la capa de invisibilidad… no quiero que te vea ningún miembro de la orden mientras no aclaremos este asunto…**

Y lanzándole un beso y un te quiero, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a su "amigo" tan solo tapado con una sábana.

-O-O-

-¡**Hermione!** – dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga con una sonrisa- **tienes que contarme todo, pero primero lamento decirte que tenemos una reunión con la orden ya.**

-**Bueno vale…** -respondió la chica pensando en Draco- **pero quiero estar de vuelta pronto…**

Los dos amigos se aparecieron enfrente del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, se dirigieron directamente a la sala de las reuniones y allí estaban todos: Minerva Mcgonagall, Remus Lupín, Tonks, Fleur, Hill, Ginny, y un largo etcétera…

**-Bien…** -comenzó Arthur Weasley**- esta noche ha ocurrido otro asesinato… en este caso han matado a Dolores Umbridge, la que un día se autodenominó "Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts".**

-**Han matado a mucha gente a lo largo de este tiempo…** -dijo Moody- **¿Qué tiene este asesinato de especial para que nos hayas hecho reunir?**

-**Lo que tiene de especial es que esta vez han identificado al asesino…** -dijo Arthur Weasley – **y es un viejo conocido de todos.**

**-¿Y quien es?-**preguntó Lupín en nombre de todos.

-**Draco Malfoy…** -respondió Arthur Weasley

**-¡Él no fue!**-dijo Hermione sin pensarlo siquiera-**es inocente.**

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y agachó un poco el rostro para levantarlo momentos después con un gesto que se podría considerar amenazador cuando todas la miradas de centraron en ella.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**preguntó Ron extrañado y aún molesto por la escapada de Hermione.

-**Draco Malfoy pasó la noche en el caldero chorreante…** -dijo Hermione- **yo estaba allí y le vi…**

-**Pero cariño…** -dijo Molly Weasley con una sonrisa-**él pudo salir de su habitación a cometer el asesinato mientras tú te encontrabas en la tuya…**

**_Perdonadme…_** pensó Hermione con angustia.

-**Yo sé que no se movió de su habitación en toda la noche** –dijo la chica haciendo frente a todo el mundo con una mirada- **y la razón por la que la sé… es que yo estaba con él…**

-O-O-

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**

-O-O-

Bueno… Nadie acertó la pregunta hecha, desde luego… que pena… pero bueno…

Este capítulo es cortito… ya lo sé… pero es que este final me parecía más impactante… jeje.

Por cierto, respecto a lo de actualizar antes… lo siento, pero es que acaban de llegar mi novio y mis amigas/os de la universidad y paso mucho tiempo con ellos/as de modo que casi no me queda para mí…

¡Y sí! Por petición popular… aquí va….

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

**-Te han acusado del asesinato de Dolores Umbridge…**

**-Por favor, señor Malfoy… enséñenos el antebrazo izquierdo…**

**-Hoy no está Ron, y nosotros no se vamos a decir nada…**

**-Ron, lamentarse por los errores pasados no tiene sentido.**

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

MzDaRkGirL


	4. Bailad hasta que todo tiemble

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos me personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K Rowling, bla, bla, bla... mejor lo pongo que así me curo en salud...

**CAPITULO 4: Bailad hasta que todo tiemble…**

Hermione fue mirando a los miembros de la Orden de uno en uno, estaba claro que nadie era capaz de salir de su asombro, por lo que ella se levantó y dijo:

-**Sé que os he decepcionado… pero puedo afirmar dos cosas férreamente. La primera es que Draco Malfoy ya no es portador de la "marca tenebrosa" y la segunda y más importante… él es una buena persona. Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto al creer en el…**

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta con una expresión decidida en el rostro.

-**Tráelo…** -dijo Lupín consiguiendo que la chica detuviese su avance- **deja que hablemos con él…**

-**Pero…** -respondió la chica dándose la vuelta no muy segura de hacerlo.

-**Sabes perfectamente que no le vamos a hacer nada…** -agregó Tonks- **simplemente queremos comprobar que Malfoy es como tú nos dices…**

**-¿¡Es que no le vais a decir nada?** –preguntó Ron fuera de sí**-¡Ha pasado la noche** **con "eso"! ¡En su mismo cuarto!**

-**Lo que "Heghmione" haga con su vida "pghivada" solo le incumbe a ella** -dijo Fleur con una sonrisa- **además… ha "demostghado" mucho "valgo" "gheconociendonoslo" "pagha" "salvaghlo", ella es "mayogh" de edad… no se lo podemos "pghoibigh" y menos "nosotghos" que no somos sus "padghes"…**

**-¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto todos locos?**-preguntó Ron desesperado- **¡Él es…!**

-**El hombre del que estoy enamorada Ron…**- respondió Hermione fieramente- **y no hay nada que podáis hacer para cambiarlo…**

-**Toma…** -le dijo Lupín a Hermione entregándole un papel**- haz que Malfoy lo memorice y tráelo aquí…**

-**Gracias…** -respondió Hermione abandonando el lugar.

-O-O-

**-¿Qué tal con Potter?**-preguntó Draco cuando Hermione entró por la puerta.

**-Te han acusado del asesinato de Dolores Umbridge…-**respondió ella directamente.

-**Sabía que tarde o temprano me acusarían de algo así…** -dijo el chico sentándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos con un gesto de abatimiento- **Será mejor que nos separamos… no quiero que esto te influya.**

Hermione dejó su cazadora encima de la silla y miró para él, Draco se levantó y corrió a abrazarla.

-**Pero yo no lo he hecho, sabes que no lo he hecho ¿Verdad?** –preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione le indicó que se sentase y cuando Draco accedió ella se arrodilló delante suyo diciendo:

-**Lo sé… al igual que ellos…**

**-¿Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir que…** -comenzó Draco.

-**El asesinato fue anoche** –respondió Hermione de forma pausada- **y tú estabas instruyéndome en el maravilloso mundo de la perversión… Les dije que pasamos la noche juntos y que tú no saliste de la habitación en ningún momento…**

**-¿En serio hiciste eso? ¿fuiste capaz de reconocerlo…?-**preguntó Draco asombrado- **entonces, ahora ellos…**

-**Quieren hablar contigo…** -respondió Hermione- **Dumbledore creía que eras una buena persona… al igual que yo…**

-**Eres la mejor novia del mundo…** -dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Me gusta como suena eso…** -dijo Hermione risueña.

**-¿Él qué?-**preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-**Novia…** - le dijo ella antes de besarlo.

-O-O-

**-¡Maldito hurón…!-**dijo Ron- **no se la merece… ¿Cómo no hicimos algo para impedirlo?**

-**Te lo dije…** -respondió Harry- **todos te lo avisamos… pero tú no quisiste escuchar…**

-**Pero es Draco Malfoy, Harry… **-respondió Ron con la cara enrojecida**-¡DRACO, ¡MALFOY!**

-**Si Hermione le quiere será por algo Ron…** -le respondió Ginny**- él pudo haber cambiado… después de todo demostró no ser tan mala persona al no poder matar a Dumbledore…**

Ron ignoró a su hermana y subió a su habitación hecho una furia.

-O-O-

**-Por favor, señor Malfoy… enséñenos el antebrazo izquierdo…**-dijo McGonagall.

Draco hizo lo que su antigua profesora le pidió y todos observaron que no había ni rastro de la "marca tenebrosa".

**-¿Qué le ha sucedido a la "marca tenebrosa" que usted tenía en el brazo**? –preguntó Bill seriamente.

-**Los mortífagos me la arrancaron por orden de Lord Voldemort… tras lo cual me dejaron al borde de la muerte…** -respondió Draco- **si no llega a ser por Hermione ahora mismo no podría estar aquí hablando con ustedes.**

**-¿Y a que se debió ese hecho?**-preguntó Lupín algo más convencido del cambio del chico.

-**Me negué a matar a un muggle** –dijo Draco- **estoy dispuesto a que me suministren veritaserum… mi historia no variará ni un ápice.**

**-¿Eres responsable de la muerte de Dolores Umbridge**? –preguntó Ron con un gesto de ira contenida.

-**No** –respondió Draco haciéndole frente con la mirada-Hermione puede corroborarlo… estaba conmigo…

-**Pero estabais durmiendo…** -dijo Ron sin querer aceptar la realidad- **tú pudiste cometer el asesinato mientras ella dormía…**

**-¡RON!** –intervino Hermione fuera de sí- **no estábamos durmiendo… todos lo han aceptado menos tú. Esto es algo serio y si no puedes dejar el odio a un lado y comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad… sería mejor que abandonases esta sala ahora…**

Ron enrojeció aún más y se retiró hacía una esquina de la sala en donde permaneció con las piernas y brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared durante el resto de la reunión.

-O-O-

-**Lo que hiciste ha sido muy valiente… **-dijo Harry-**Voldemort seguro que querrá vengarse…**

- **No sé por quien preocuparme más… **-dijo Draco bromeando-**si por Voldemort o por Weasley.**

En ese momento Ron estaba mirando a Draco con una cara que reflejaba odio ciego.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar. En ese momento unas manos lo rodearon por la cintura y sintió un cuerpo cálido en su espalda.

**-¿Nos vamos a casa?-**preguntó Ginny en un susurro pegando los labios a su oído.

-**Sí… volvamos…** -dijo Harry con una sonrisa y mirando a Draco y a Hermione añadió **-¿venís?**

Ambos asintieron y Hermione le apretó la mano a Draco en un gesto cariñoso. Ron miraba la escena rojo de cólera al tiempo que murmuraba.

-**Con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo se tiene que enamorar de Draco Malfoy…**

-**Yo no voy…** -dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta.

-**¿Cómo te vas a quedar aquí tú solo?-**preguntó Harry.

-**Weasley…** -dijo Draco**- si es por mí yo puedo quedarme en otro lugar, no quiero irrumpir en vuestra vida y desbaratarla por completo.**

-**No es eso…** -mintió Ron- **simplemente quiero quedarme un poco más con mi familia, ya nunca los veo. Además, no esteré solo, Luna se queda conmigo, nos haremos compañía mutuamente.**

-O-O-

**-¡Os proponemos un trato! **–dijo Ginny entrando de un salto en la sala de estar- **nosotros preparamos la cena y vosotros fregáis… una buena forma de repartirnos el trabajo**…

-**Es un buen trato…** -dijo Harry pensándolo-¿**A ti que te parece Malfoy?**

-**Eso me parece perfecto**- respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza-**pero me parecería mejor si además de eso me llamaseis Draco…**

-O-O-

**-¿Y bien?** –preguntó Hermione cuando Ginny entró en la cocina- ¿**Qué te han dicho?**

-Que sí… -respondió Ginny sentándose en la alacena- **¿Sabes una cosa? En Hogwarts nunca había reparado del todo en Draco, por eso de que me daba algo de asquito… igual que yo a él… peor bien mirado… hay que reconocer que esta muy bien…-**esto ultimo lo dijo remarcando bastante la u de muy y añadió- **ahora entiendo porque las tenía locas a todas.**

-**Si…** -dijo Hermione sonriendo-**pero al final se lo que "Sabeloto Granger", como Parkinson se entere le da un infarto… ¿recuerdas como iba detrás de él siempre?**

Ginny rió la gracia, pero cuando recuperó la seriedad miró a su amiga y dijo:

-**Fuiste muy valiente al confesar que pasaste la noche con Draco… yo no hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así---**

-**Le estaban acusando de un crimen que él no había cometido…**- dijo Hermione y mirándola fijamente añadió- **además… yo no hice nada malo, como tú bien sabrás…**

-**Pues da la casualidad de que no, no lo sé… **-respondió Ginny con un gesto molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-**Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no quieres?**-preguntó Hermione extrañada.

**-¡Claro que quiero!-**respondió Ginny levantando los brazos en un gesto de desesperación- **¡me muero de ganas! Pero con Ron aquí… no me parece lo más adecuado…**

**-Hoy no está Ron, y nosotros no se vamos a decir nada… **-dijo Hermione en tono conspirador- **además… tendrá que aprender a aceptarlo… **

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Ginny tras escuchar las palabras de Hermione

-O-O-

-**Yo tengo una duda…** -dijo Harry dando cuenta de su cena- **¿Cómo acabaron Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger saliendo juntos?**

Los aludidos se miraron y sonrieron.

-**Pues bailando…** -dijo Hermione tranquilamente-**estuvimos varios meses bailando juntos sin saber quienes éramos. Era por eso que desaparecía cada noche. Pero el día que fuimos a buscar a Luna habíamos quedado para conocernos y…**

**-…podéis imaginaros nuestras reacciones…** -continuó Draco- **fingimos que esos bailes no habían significado nada para nosotros, pero esa noche…**

-**Ambos fuimos como siempre**-dijo Hermione- **nos olvidamos de quienes éramos y bailamos "casi" como siempre… él muy orgulloso no me dio el beso de despedida… pero aún así quedamos para él día siguiente…, pero él no veía…**

**-…porque me habían atacado los mortífagos…**-aclaró Draco- **ella me encontró y nos fuimos a Hogwarts, estuvimos en la sala de los menesteres varios días hasta que ella pudo curarme las heridas…**

-**Luego él me invitó a pasar el día en Hogsmade, pero el pueblo fue atacado, así que huimos**-dijo Hermione- **aunque casi tuve que ponerme a llorar para escapar, ya que se quería enfrentar él solo a todos los mortífagos.**

**-Simplemente… cuando quien era me di cuenta de que todos los años en Hogwarts habían sido un vació, y de que toda mi vida fue un gran agujero hasta que la conocí, porque ella fue capaz de llenarlo…**-dijo Draco-**que por primera vez en toda mi vida era feliz…**

-**Por mi parte…** -dijo Hermione- **cuando descubrimos quienes éramos y lo vi marcharse, se me partió el corazón. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado…**

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios a Draco quien sonrió complacido.

**-¡Vaya!-**dijo Ginny**- como para escribir un libro…**

Harry asintió corroborando la opinión de Ginny al tiempo que decía:

-**Hermione… es la primera en mi vida que te veo besar a alguien… se me hace raro…**

**-¡Pues vete acostumbrando**! –le respondió ella-**porque me pasaría días enteros besándole…**

-O-O-

**-Buenas noches –**dijo Hermione a todo el mundo desde la puerta de su habitación.

Todos le desearon felices sueños y Draco le dio un beso en la frente, más cuando Draco comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, Hermione le agarró de la camisa y le preguntó con cara de extrañeza:

**-¿A dónde vas?**

-**A la cama…** - le respondió Draco con la misma cara de extrañeza.

-**Corrección…** -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- **querrás decir a ¡MI! Cama…**

Y titando de la camisa de Draco, ambos desaparecieron dentro de la habitación.

**-¡Esa no es Hermione!** –dijo Harry mirando como la puerta se cerraba totalmente estupefacto.

Ginny miró para él y le cogió la mano, hubo una pregunta silenciosa y una respuesta igualmente silenciosa, ambos entraron en la habitación de Harry y allí Ginevra Weasley pudo descubrir que las sensaciones experimentadas podían ser catalogadas de muchas maneras… pero nunca de una que fuese negativa.

-O-O-

-**Estás dolido…** -le decía Luna a un compungido Ron- **Lo entiendo… aunque también los entiendo a ellos…**

**-¿A que te refieres?** –preguntó Ron.

-**Cuando te enamoras de alguien, pierdes la razón…** -dijo Luna con una sonrisa- **deseas ser lo primero en la vida de esa persona y muchas veces por muy mal que te trate, o por muchos desplantes que te haga… tú le sigues queriendo, pero llega un** **momento…**- la sonrisa de Luna se transformó en una mueca triste cuando continuó hablando- **en el que has esperado tanto y estás tan casada que empiezas a mirar a tu alrededor para ver que es aquello que los demás están viviendo y que tú te estas perdiendo. Y cuando Hermione miró… vió a Malfoy…**

-**Tendría que habérselo dicho antes** –dijo Ron lamentándose **– y me lo habíais advertido…**

**-Ron, lamentarse por los errores pasados no tiene sentido- **dijo Luna- **lo mejor es aprender de ellos y procurar no repetirlos. Sé que es complicado… pero intenta alegrarte por ella… sois amigos desde hace siete años, ella es feliz con él… **

-**Gracias Luna…** -dijo Ron abrazándola**- gracias por quedarte conmigo, por escucharme y por contestarme sinceramente. Te prometo que intentaré hacerte caso, pero todavía no… aún no puedo verles…**

-**Hazlo o no lo hagas…** -dijo Luna en un susurro- **pero no lo intentes. Y no te preocupes… yo estaré aquí para aquello que te haga falta.**

-O-O-

FIN DE CAPITULO

-O-O-

Bueno… antes todo… respecto al final del anterior capítulo… sí, sé que se parece mucho a Dirty Dancing… por no decir que es igual… pero es que me di cuenta al releerlo… y sinceramente… no estaba para modificar cosas en ese momento… así que consideradlo un tributo a esa maravillosa película que me introdujo en mi mayor pasión ¡EL MUNDO DEL CINE! Si vieseis mi habitación… toda llena de postres de cine y series de T.V incluso tengo una claqueta de madera para rodar películas que me regalaron mis amigas por mi cumpleaños.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si así ponedme reviews o enviarme e-mails bonitos… si no es así… pues podeis ponerme podre que significará que lo merezco.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo ¡OS ADORO! No tendría sentido seguir publicando si no fuera pos vosotros…

Quedan dos capítulos por publicar… y por cierto… si me enviáis un e-mail con una pregunta (una sola y que no sea exagerada en plan ¿Qué va a pasar?), es decir… alguna duda o curiosidad que tengáis en plan… ¿Final feliz o infeliz? ¿Muere alguien? O algo así… os la contestaré , ¡pero solo una!

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

MzDaRkGirL

Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

**-Ha ido al lago con Luna…**

**-Ya ves que Potter y sus amigos saben divertirse**

**-Pregúntame porque me di cuenta de que ni quiero a Hermione ni nunca la quise.**

**-¿Cómo voy a… a traer al mundo… un ser… un bebé… en este tiempo de caos y peligro…? Simplemente no puedo hacerlo…**


	5. ¿Preparados para el baile final?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de J.K Rowling y yo simplemente los utilizo con fines lúdicos. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguis mis locuras artísticas.**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Preparados para el baile final?**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba preparando el desayuno al tiempo que movía las caderas siguiendo el ritmo marcado por la música salsa emanada del aparato de radio ubicado encima del frigorífico, tan absorta estaba que no sintió que Draco había entrado en la cocina hasta que sintió unas manos en torno a su cintura. La chica llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, uno de los cuales se le deslizó desde el hombro hasta la mitad del brazo. Draco quien únicamente llevaba unos pantalones de chándal, devolvió el tirante a tu lugar de manera pausada, agarró a la chica y ambos empezaron a bailar.

Nunca habían tenido un baile como ese… un baile en el que fueran pareja formal y ambos estaban tan concentrados por no perder el contacto visual que no repararon en que Ginny y Harry los observaban desde el marco de la puerta totalmente asombrados.

Cuando los bailarines se detuvieron sin casi necesidad de tomar aliento oyeron los aplausos provenientes de la puerta y rápidamente te giraron hacía el lugar del cual provenía el ruido.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?** - preguntó Hermione un poco avergonzada.

-**El suficiente para comprobar que se os da muy bien el baile** - respondió Ginny entrando en la cocina y robándole a Hermione su taza de café de las manos, tras probar la bebida afirmo - **¡Está muy bueno!**

-**Ya sé que está bueno…** -dijo Hermione haciendo como que no había pasado nada y echándose otra taza - **lo he hecho a la manera muggle.**

**-¿A la manera muggle?-**preguntó Harry dejando a Hermione sin café de la misma manera que había echo Ginny- **¡me encanta!**

Hermione se dio media vuelta intentando controlar su enfado y suspirando, pero la visión de Draco con dos tazas de café en la mano mientras le tendía una, le hizo sonreír, agarrar la taza y decir:

-**Gracias mi amor, eres el único que pienso algo en mí en esta casa de locos** - tras lo cual le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-**Hablando de locos…** -dijo Ginny levantándose de un salto**- voy a comprobar como es encuentran Ron y Luna.**

Cinco minutos después, la cabeza de Ginny aparecía en la chimenea del cuartel general de la "Orden del Fénix"

-**Mamá** -llamó la chica pelirroja**-¿Dónde estás?**

La señora Weasley apareció con un mandil puesto.

-**Ginny, cariño… ¿Acaso ocurre algo?** –preguntó la señora Weasley claramente preocupada.

-**No mamá… simplemente quería hablar con Ron, para saber cuando volvía** –respondió la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-Ha ido al lago con Luna… **-dijo la señora Weasley- **pero me dijo que iría a junto vuestra dentro de una semana.**

**-Gracias mamá –**dijo Ginny- **te quiero.**

Y tal como había aparecido la cabeza pelirroja en la chimenea, desapareció.

-**Sé fue con Luna al lago** –dijo Ginny- **volverá aquí en una semana.**

**-¿Al lago?** –preguntó Harry extrañado- **eso significa que está mejor de lo que pensábamos…**

-O-O-

-**Deberías ir así más a menudo** – le dijo Ron a Luna.

**-¿Así como?** –preguntó la chica de manera distraida.

-**Natural…** -dijo Ron pasándole la mano por le pelo rubio brillante- **sin nada estrafalario, mostrando a la auténtica Luna Lovegood.**

**-¿De verdad piensas que así estoy mejor?-**preguntó Luna intentando que sonase lo más casual posible y mirando la ropa que llevaba puesta**- me encuentro rara.**

-**Pues te queda muy bien…** -dijo Ron con una sonrisa y para cambiar de tema añadió- **¿Nos damos un baño?**

**-No tengo bañador… **-dijo Luna – **lo siento, no creí que nos bañaríamos, aunque es una buena idea.**

Ron hizo un movimiento de varita y un bikini negro surgió ante ellos, el chico lo recogió y se lo entregó a Luna diciendo:

-**Toma, ve a ponértelo detrás de unos arbustos o algo. Te espero en el agua y prometo no mirar**

-O-O-

-**Chicos…** -llamó la atención Draco- **¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Podríamos ir al Avada Kedavra…**

**-¿Habéis estado allí?** –preguntó Harry mirándolos a los dos.

-**El día que fuisteis vosotros, nosotros estábamos dentro** –dijo Hermione- **nos escapamos con su capa de invisibilidad para que no nos vieses.**

-**Podría decirse que nos "conocimos" allí** –añadió Draco simulando las comillas con los dedos.

**-¿En serio?** – preguntó Ginny – **la verdad es que me había parecido oler tu perfume Hermione, pero no le di importancia… no creí que estuvieses en un lugar así.**

-**Solía ir a ver si averiguaba alguna información que le fuese de utilidad a la orden…** -dijo Hermione, tras lo cual añadió de manera traviesa- **hasta que empecé a ir por verle a él…**

-O-O-

-**Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí… **-le dijo el camarero de "Avada Kedavra" a Hermione- **¿Lo de siempre?**

La chica asintió sonriente.

**-¿Whisky de fuego? **–preguntó Harry sin creérselo**-¿Bebes Whisky de fuego?¿Tú? ¿Hermione Granger? **

**-¿Te pongo otro a ti?** –le preguntó el camarero.

-**Sí, por favor… **-respondió Harry agachando un poco la cabeza.

-**Pónnoslo a todos si eres tan amable **– dijo Draco antes de darle tiempo al camarero a hablar de nuevo.

Bebieron, bailaron y rieron durante gran parte de la noche hasta que decidieron ir regresar a casa.

-**Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche **–dijo Draco de camino al hogar- **tenemos que repetirlo…**

**-Ya ves que Potter y sus amigos saben divertirse –**dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Lamento todo lo que os he hecho a lo largo de los años… **-dijo Draco con pesar en la voz cuando nadie se lo espera –**pero puedo compensaros… en la lucha final estaré con vosotros **

-**No nos debes nada **–dijo Harry de manera seria – **además hay que tener en cuenta que Hermione te pegó un puñetazo y que yo casi te mato en sexto curso.**

-**Sí, pero… **-intentó replicar Draco.

-**Ya no eres el que eras… **-dijo Ginny- **ahora eres uno de nosotros…**

-**No luches porque crees que nos debes algo **–dijo Hermione cogiéndole de las manos- lucha por proteger aquello que amas.

-**Lucharé por ti **–dijo Draco antes de besarla.

Draco y Ginny por su parte se habían adelantado para dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja.

-O-O-

-**Hace una noche preciosa** –le dijo Ron a Luna**-¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo?**

-**De acuerdo** –dijo Ginny al tiempo que sonreía.

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor consiguiendo que la melena de su tocaya pareciese un río de oro puro.

-**Es la primera vez que estoy fuera de noche por el placer de pasear** –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-**Me he dado cuenta de una cosa…-**dijo Ron sin venir a cuento y sorprendiendo a Luna- **realmente no estaba enamorado de Hermione… lo que sentía era especie de… ¿cómo explicarlo?... obsesión… eso es… sentía una especie de obsesión, pero no amor…** **Pregúntame porque me di cuenta de que ni quiero a Hermione ni nunca la quise.**

**-¿Para que quieres…?**-preguntaba Luna entre extrañada y divertida.

-**Tú pregúntamelo, por favor…** -la interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa.

-**De acuerdo…** -accedió Luna intrigada y sin ganas de discutir- **¿Por qué te has dado cuenta?**

**-Porque gracias a ti sé lo que es estar enamorado – **le respondió Ron.

La chica lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa más amplio de lo habitual para formar al instante una sonrisa de total felicidad en su rostro. Luna se abrazó a Ron y él, tras mirarla a los ojos la besó. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó estar enamorado de Hermione Granger, pero ahora en su mundo solo había cabida para Luna Lovegood.

-O-O-

Harry, Ginny y Hermione esperaban expectantes mientras Draco habría la bolsa que acababa de conjurar, lo vieron sacar unos pedazos de espejo y sus caras se tornaron en desconcierto.

-**Antes de que digáis nada…** -dijo Draco observando la cara de sus amigos- **quiero que sepáis que no me he vuelto loco, mirad vuestros reflejos.**

Hermione cogió un pedazo y se vió reflejada en él, su reflejo la mostraba con Draco, ambos de la mano y paseando frente a la Torre Eiffel, su cara se tornó a estupefacción.

-**Pero esto… esto es el espejo de Oesed…** -dijo Harry de pronto- **¿Cómo has…?**

-**Voldemort hice añicos el espejo**- contestó Draco- **pero yo me ocupé de guardar los pedazos, pensé que sería de utilidad, tiene la facultad de repeler cualquier hechizo, maldiciones imperdonables incluidas.**

-**Y se puede llevar en el brazo a modo de escudo…** -dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos y comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Draco- **¡Que gran idea! A mi no se me hubiese ocurrido nunca…**

-**La verdad es que es una arma inesperada y efectiva…** -dijo Harry- **estoy impresionado…**

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente asentía de manera mecánica.

-O-O-

Los días pasaron rápidos hasta el momento del regreso de Ron, todos esperaron fuera de la chimenea con los nervios a flor de piel… ¿Qué haría el pelirrojo?

Cuando salió de la chimenea, lucía una exuberante sonrisa, se apartó un poco y ayudó a Luna a salir.

**-¿Qué tal el descanso?** –preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

**-¡Genial!-**exclamo Ron con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en la cara-**Luna y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y estamos saliendo juntos.**

**-¿Cómo?** –preguntó Harry sin llegar a creerse lo que su amigo le decía**-¿Qué vosotros qué…?**

-**Y me parece que os debo una gran disculpa a ambos** – dijo Ron mirando a Draco y a Hermione- **me porté como un capullo y no os lo merecíais… lo siento mucho…**

-**No te preocupes más**-dijo Hermione abrazándolo- **todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida, y además ahora es tiempo de celebrar vuestro noviazgo.**

-O-O-

El tiempo en la casa transcurría rápido, todos practicaban hechizos, se informaban sobre sus enemigos con ayuda de Draco y también se había vuelto muy habitual ver a Draco y Hermione bailando por algún lugar de la casa para desaparecer después.

-O-O-

Hermione ya no soportaba más la sensación que la embargaba… era nada más y nada menos que el terror y la histeria… angustiada y resoplando miró el reloj murmurando:

-**Cuatro minutos… solo son cuatro minutos… puedo aguantarlo…**

Se sentó en el suelo del baño apoyando la espaldas contra la fría bañera, bajó las rodillas hasta su rostro y lo apoyó en ellas, cerró los ojos y así esperó mientras cantaba una canción muy triste en un vano intento de tranquilizarse.

**I miss you, miss you so bad Te extraño, te extraño tanto  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad No te olvido, oh es tan triste  
I hope you can hear me Espero que me puedas escuchar  
I remember it clearly Lo recuerdo claramente**

The day you slipped away El día en que te fuiste  
Was the day I found it won't be the same Fue el día que supe que no sería la misma  
Ooooh Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you No pude besarte  
Goodbye on the hand En la mano como un adiós  
I wish that I could see you again Quisiera poder verte otra vez  
I know that I can't Sé que puedo

Oooooh Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause Espero que puedas escucharme porque  
I remember it clearly Yo lo recuerdo claramente

The day you slipped away El día en que te fuiste  
Was the day I found it won't be the same Fue el día en que supe que no sería la misma

Now You're goneAhora te has ido

**Now You're gone Ahora te has ido**

**There you go Allá vas**

**There you goAlla vás**

**Somewhere I can't bring you backA un sitio del que no te puedo traer de vuelta**

**Now You're goneAhora te has ido**

**Now You're gone Ahora te has ido**

**There you go Alla vas**

**There you goAlla vas**

**Somewhere you're not coming backA un sitio del que no volveras**

**The day you slipped HawaiEl día en que te fuiste  
Was the day I found it won't be the sameFue el día en que supe que no sería la misma**

**  
**

Los minutos pasaban lentos y taciturnos… en lo que a ella le parecieron 4 largas horas… finalmente se decidió a mirar el resultado.

Con aprensión miró lo que había colocado en un lateral del lavabo…

-**Dos… rayas…** -murmuró ella sollozando con aprensión.

Y así Hermione Granger confirmó lo que tanto temía… estaba embarazada…

-O-O-

Fue Luna quien la encontró en ese estado, sentada en el suelo del baño y llorando sin descanso.

-Hermione… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la chica rubia agachándose-¿Qué ocurre?

Al no obtener respuesta, Luna decidió ir a buscar a Ginny, Hermione llevaba unos días actuando de manera muy extraña y las tenía preocupadas.

Cuando volvieron juntas al baño, Hermione seguía sentada contra la bañera y llorando, la verdad dicha, era una suerte que los chicos hubiesen salido.

-Hermione… me estás preocupando… -dijo Ginny -¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Discutiste con Draco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y elevó el rojo, sus rojos estaban rojos, hinchados y anegados en lágrimas, se pasó una mano por el empapado pelo y colocó uno de los cuellos del albornoz que llevaba puesto. De manera lenta y pausada comenzó a hablar.

**-Ginny… Luna…¿Cómo voy a… a traer al mundo… un ser… un bebé… en este tiempo de caos y peligro…? Simplemente no puedo hacerlo… no hasta que Voldemort muera… ¿Qué sería de él…?**

**-Hermione… **-dijo Ginny palideciendo- ¿Nos está diciendo que tú estás… estás…?

-¿…embarazada? –completó Luna al ver que Ginny era incapaz de acabar la frase.

Hermione asintió al tiempo que decía:

-No sé que puede ir peor…

-Yo sí… -dijo Ron entrando de pronto en el baño - mañana es el día… la batalla final y en tu estado tú no vas a ir.

-O-O-

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

-O-O-

Hola mis queridos lectores. Lamento la tardanza pero ya sabeis como son las vacaciones de verano ¡una locura! ¡un no parar! Espero que os haya gustado y o m enviais reviews o no pienso continuar y eso que es el próximo es el último capítulo, vosotros vereis…

Espero que os haya gustado y un beso enorme para todos.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

**-No me obligues a desmemorizarte Ron**

**-Draco yo... estoy... un poco embarazada.**

**-Creo que compartimos el mismo secreto...**

**-Esta espera me está volviendo loca...**

Hasta la proxima y saludos a todo el mundo.


	6. Y el baile llega a su fin

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de J.K Rowling y yo simplemente los utilizo con fines lúdicos. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguis mis locuras artísticas.**

**Capítulo 6: Y el baile llega a su fin**

**¿Draco lo sabe?** – preguntó Ginny

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se levantó enfrentándose a Ron:

-**Ni se te ocurra decir nada... ¡a nadie! Aún no... ya lo haré yo a su debido tiempo... además de eso me da igual lo que me digáis, pienso ir a la batalla final...**

**-¿Y si...?** – comenzó Ron

-**No me obligues a desmemorizarte Ron...** –lo interrumpió Hermione – **necesitáis toda la ayuda posible y tu lo sabes muy bien... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si me quedase aquí mientras todos os estáis jugando la vida? Como una auténtica miserable...**

-**Draco opinaría lo mismo que yo** – respondió Ron con una mueca- **¿es que acaso piensas ocultárselo?**

-**A él se lo diré esta noche** – dijo Hermione- **y a pesar de lo que él diga, pienso ir... no me quedaría aquí por nada del mundo.**

Todos conocían perfectamente la cara que puso Hermione Granger en ese momento, convicción total, nada podría detener su empeño por participar en la lucha final, la decisión estaba tomada y era irrevocable.

-O-O-

-**Draco... la noche está preciosa... ¿por qué no vamos a pasear los dos solos?** – le dijo Hermione a su novio.

El chico asintió y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, cuando Hermione se cruzó con Ginny esta le dijo al oido:

-**Mucha suerte...**

-O-O-

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la cara de Hermione mostrando un gesto de preocupación que Draco fingió no ver, sabía que Hermione le acabaría diciendo lo que le pasaba y prefería no agobiarla.

-**Hay algo que tengo que decirte...** –dijo la chica finalmente tras inspirar una gran bocanada de aire – **el problema es que no sé como te lo tomarás...**

-**Dilo como lo sientas...** –dijo Draco cogiéndole las manos – **tampoco será tan horrible...**

-**Draco... veras... yo...** –comenzó la chica- **estoy... un poco embarazada...**

El chico la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, le costaba asimilar lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo.

Ella lo miró con preocupación, parecía que la noticia no le estaba sentando demasiado bien, pero todas sus preocupaciones quedaron disipadas al ver la sonrisa el chico.

-**Pero eso es... ¡MARAVILLOSO! **– respondió el chico – **Mañana libraremos al mundo de Voldemort y volveré a tu lado.**

-**Espera... ¿cómo que volverás a mi lado? **– pregunto Hermione – **yo pienso ir con vosotros, llevo demasiado tiempo preparándome para este día. Ahora no puedo quedarme a un lado como si no pasase nada.**

-**Pero en tu estado... **– comenzó Draco.

-**Estoy embarazada... **–dijo ella- **pero no me estoy muriendo. Además, tengo que estar con el padre de mi hijo, si te pasase algo y yo no intentase por lo menos impedirlo... **–suspiró e hizo una pequeña pausa tras la cual añadió- **me moriría de pena. Y no es solo eso... también se lo debo a Dumbledore, él se sacrificó para salvarnos...**

**-Igual que Snape...** –dijo Draco mirándola con ojos tristes- **esta bien... sé que cuando decides algo de esta manera no hay quien te lo quite de la cabeza, pero por favor... no te arriesgues demasiado... recuerda que llevas a nuestro hijo en tu interior...**

-**Me encanta como suena eso...** – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

**-¿El qué?** –preguntó Draco

-**Nuestro hijo...**

El chico rubio sonrió y no pudo evitar besar a la chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

-O-O-

-**Me desesperaría esperando Harry** –dijo Hermione – **no puedo quedarme aquí y ni si te ocurra ponerte a discutir conmigo porque terminamos a maldición limpia, yo te lo advierto ya ahora.**

-**Te diré como haremos...** –dijo Harry desesperado por proteger a su amiga- **llevarás la capa de invisibilidad y usarás hechizos no verbales... ¿entendido?**

-**Sabes que no me gusta que me des órdenes, pero vale... acepto** –dijo la chica contenta de que por fin aceptasen que iba a ir.

-**Eso está muy bien... factor sorpresa ¿no?** – dijo Luna

-**Hermione... ya no tienes que mirar solo por tu seguridad...** –dijo Ron- **vas a tener un niño... tienes una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ti... también tienes que cuidarlo a él**

-**o a ella...** – puntualizó Ginny.

-**El problema soy yo...** –dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione– **tendré que cuidarnos a los tres...**

-O-O-

Todas las parejas pasaron la noche en una habitación diferente, ninguno quería admitirlo, pero esa noche podría ser una despedida... al atardecer del día siguiente, sería la lucha final, atacarían por sorpresa el cuartel general de Voldemort y no podían asegurar que todo el mundo fuese a sobrevivir, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

-O-O-

Al mediodia, todos se encontraban delante de la chimenea, los miembros de la orden se reunirían en casa de los Weasley a comer, como si fuera un día normal... pero realmente no lo era... gracias a la información dada por Draco, a los arrestos, a los sobornos y demás acciones, la orden por fin había descubierto el escondite de Voldemort y atacarían con toda la caballería para acabar con esa tiranía que estaba azotando al mundo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Weasley vieron que Fleur no paraba de hacerle arrumacos a Bill y que ambos se miraban como si guardasen un gran secreto, pero cuando la mirada de la chica francesa se cruzó con la de Hermione, ambas se levantaron y fueron a una habitación aparte sin decir nada mas.

**-Creo que compartimos el mismo secreto... –**dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a Fleur- **¿tú vas a ir?**

**-"pogh" supuesto** – respondió Fleur- **Bill se negaba "pegho" le convencí, aunque tengo miedo de que mi "pghesencia" pueda "hacegh" que se "distghaiga".**

-**Me pasaba lo mismo con Draco** –dijo Hermione**- pero a Harry se le ocurrió una idea para que no tengan que preocuparse por mi. Tal vez podrías usarla tu también, verás...**

Cuando Fleur escuchó lo de la capa y supo que Draco tenía otra, pensó que era una gran idea, seguro que Bill se quedaba mas tranquilo.

-**Hoy teníamos pensado "decighselo" a todos **– dijo Fleur **- ¿"pogh" qué no hacéis "vosotghos" lo mismo? Sois un poco jóvenes, "pegho" una nueva vida "siempghe" es una buena noticia.**

Hermione se sorprendió enormemente, Fleur era la última persona con la que esperaba tener este tipo de conversación, abrazó a la francesa al tiempo que le daba las gracias.

-**Cuando te conocí "pogh" fin entendí que es lo que "kghum" veia en ti, no le temes a nada. Fuiste muy valiente "gheconociendo" lo que hiciste con "Dghaco" "pagha" "salvaghle" "demostghaste" "quegheghle" de "veghdad".**

Cuando aún se estaban abrazando entraron Bill y Draco en la habitación.

-**Sabía que terminaríais siendo amigas** – dijo Bill sonriente

-**Yo no...** –dijo Draco totalmente desconcertado – **son tan diferentes**...

-**Vamos Bill** – le dijo Fleur a su marido – **Dejémoslos "hablagh"**

Cuando la pareja salió de la habitación Hermione le dijo a Draco:

-**Fleur tiene** **razón , deberíamos decírselo a todos... imagínate que alguien muere, no llegaría a saberlo, seguro que sorprenden, pero estoy completamente segura de que también se alegraran.**

-**Hagámoslo **– dijo Draco besándola en la frente – **y mañana cuando haya pasado todo lo celebraremos.**

-O-O-

La noticia de los embarazos fue bien acogida, aunque la de Hermione provocó más de una mirada inquisitiva, pero eso no importaba, si se miraba bien, era una buena noticia, después de todo el amor era su arma mas importante ¿Y que amor superaba el de una madre por su hijo? Ambas chicas tenían un ser creciendo en su interior, una pequeña persona que se convertiría en el centro de sus vidas.

-O-O-

-**Es hora de partir** – dijo Harry con voz autoritaria.

**-¡Esperad!** –dijo una voz conocida – **os he traído algo de suma importancia**.

**-¡profesor slughord!** –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa **– ese aromo.**

-**Sí señorita Granger, sabía que no le pasaría desapercibido, aunque usted señor Potter acaba de decepcionarme un poco** – dijo el profesor **– es Felix felicitis, es lo que se me ocurrió para ayudarle, pero ¡ojo! No se confíen demasiado.**

Todos siguieron al hombre hasta la cocina en donde encontraron un caldero que para todos ellos rezumaba esperanza.

-O-O-

Caras de odio, resentimientos, insultos, gritos y hechizos volando a diestro y siniestro, no había lugar a dudas, la batalla final se estaba llevando a cabo.

Harry, Voldemort y Ginny estaban desaparecidos, no había ni rastro de ellos, mientras el resto luchaba con uñsa y dientes en una batalla encarnizada contra los mortífagos, quienes cada vez eran menos, a pesar de que en un primer momento los superaban en número.

Hermione y Fleur se habían encargado de dejar fuera de juego a algunos de ellos, más uno de los mortífagos sabiendo que había alguien invisible comenzó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas de un modo histérico de modo que dos de ellas alcanzaron a dos compañeros mortífagos y otras dos que las chicas despejaron con el espejo de Oesed le dieron al mortífago en cuestión en el pecho.

Gracias a él ninguno de los cuerpos del suelo pertenecía al bando de la orden, ya que las maldiciones como mucho pasaban rozándolos.

El último enfrentamiento se produjo entre Draco, Hermione y Bellatrix.

-**Vaya, vaya...** –dijo Bellatrix- **mi sobrinito solo, contra mí... la vergüenza de los Malfoy... esto será interesante.**

**-¡No está solo!** –gritó Hermione saliendo de debajo de la capa – **me tiene a mí...**

La ira dominaba a Hermione y Draco miró a su novia con orgullo y a su tía de manera desafiante.

-**Vete ahora que aun puedes...** –advirtió Draco **– yo no te voy a matar, pero me aseguraré de que los dementotes te den el beso.**

**-¿De verdad crees que me asustáis?** – rió Bellatrix – **eres un desperdicio de Malfoy, ahora vereis tú y tu sangre ducía.**

El fue largo, los tres luchaban con una violencia impresionante mientras el resto de la orden simplemente observaba, era un asunto familiar.

Mediante un ataque en equipo, Draco y Hermione consiguieron dejar inconsciente a Bellatrix, y tra eso... llegó el silencio... un silencio sepulcral que les puso a todos el pelo de punto ¿dónde estarían Harry y Ginny? Draco, Ron, Hermione y Luna decidieron volver a La Madriguera, si sus amigos se dirigian a algun lugar, sería ese.

-O-O-

Las horas pasaban y Harry y Ginny no aparecían nadie decía nada, solo Hermione pronunció una vez:

**-Esta espera me está volviendo loca...**

La chica no paraba de mirar el reloj con las caras de los Weasley, la única que aún permanecía en "peligro de muerte" era Ginny, pero de pronto la aguja de la cambió a "de camino a casa", Hermione se levantó de un brinco y les señaló el reloj a todos, a quienes se les encogio el estómago y la señora Weasley no pudo evitar echarse a llorar., cuando finalmente el reloj marcó "en casa", entró Harry muy malherido y con Ginny en brazos.

-**Oh, dios mio...** –dijo Luna**- ¿está...?**

-**No, solo está inconsciente** – respondió Harry acostándola en el sofá y cayendo al suelo momentos después – **sin ella no hubiese sido capaz de vencerlo, le debo la vida, lucho con todo su ser y utilizó todo el poder que tenia.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados y procedieron a llamar a los medímagos pues nadie quería abandonar la casa.

-O-O-

Ginny Weasley fue recuperando la consciencia poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos vió a Harry ya curado quien le dijo:

-**Buenos dias preciosa... ¿se te pegaron las sábanas?**

**-¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?** – preguntó la chica setándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos.

-**Tres días... –**dijo Harry con una sonrisa **– los tres días más horribles de toda mi vida.**

Ginny lo abrazó al tiempo que decía

-**Todo ha pasado... y por tu cara deduzco que la poción funcionó...**

Harry asintió y le dijo:

-**Ginny... me he dado cuenta de una cosa** , **quiero estudiar, quiero conseguir ser auror, quiero darte todo lo que desees, quiero casarme contigo...**

-O-O-

-**Ginny y Harry se casan –** dijo Hermione – **Ron y Luna también... nos han pisado la idea...**

-**Bueno... no te preocupes... de las tres tu eres la única que está embrazada...**

-**El año que viene comenzaremos los estudios de aurores...** –dijo Hermione**- creo que mis padres van a hacer mucho de canguros.**

-**A partir de hoy seremos felices para siempre Hermione, el mañana ya llegará** – y encendiendo la radio agarro a Hermione y juntos comenzaron a bailar.

**FIN**

**N/A: bueno, espero que os halla gustado y Diego... ¡va por ti! No os olvides de leer mis otros fanficts por favor dejadme reviews para ver que os a parecido BESOS**


End file.
